


After the Snow Has Fallen

by jashykins



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Erotica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: After Jon Snow breaks up with Daenerys Targaryen due to finding out they're related, the Targaryen finally admits a truth she's been running from for awhile.





	After the Snow Has Fallen

"Good-bye, Your Grace." Jon Snow said as he took a final look at Khaleesi. "I will write to you as soon as I get to Winterfell."

"I will be looking forward to it." Daenerys said.

Her voice held no warmth as we stood on the beach surrounded by Dothraki. In the past weeks the Targaryen's voice had been warm towards the bastard. He had surrendered his title of King so that his fidelity and love towards his queen would be better shown. As always I had backed off from inserting myself into the situation no matter that it broke my heart yet again. So why did my queen speak to her lover so?

We watched as Jon left Dragonstone and Daenerys seemed more than happy when the bastard had left. No, not happy, just relieved. I could tell all the signs of what she was feeling and why. I could read her as easily as I could myself. We both had that ability towards each other. That's what happens when two people have been around each other a long time.

"Just ask, Ser Jorah." Daenerys said once we were walking the island alone.

"It seems odd that you would send Jon away like that." I replied, holding any emotion of hope back.

"Are you happy for that?"

"I am never happy with seeing you sad."

Her face looked confused as if she didn't want to admit some dreadful truth to me. What it was she did not say that day nor the day after that. It took a conversation with Tyrion to figure out what had caused my khaleesi so much pain. On the day before Jon had left, a raven had come from Dragonstone talking about the bastard's parentage.

The bastard was not a bastard but the heir to the Iron Throne. He was the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. The knowledge made me sick to have fought against House Targaryen in Robert's Rebellion again. Jon, having been raised by Ned Stark, had decided to end his relationship with Daenerys. He, unlike her, minded incest.

It took the better part of a week to find her in the Chamber of the Painted Table. She was looking at the map in an attempt to distract herself.

"What is it, Ser Jorah?" Daenerys asked once she noticed me.

"I am sorry about Jon Sn-" I started.

"I'm not."

"Khaleesi, we've known each other for far too long for that lie to work on me."

We looked at each other and said words without speaking. I thought that she was about to send me away and leave me helpless to help her. However, she remained quiet and looked at me. Her eyes seeming to look far beyond my eyes as if they could see into the heart of me.

"I loved Khal Drogo." Daenerys said softly. "He raped me and loved me. I loved him. I was his sun and stars. He was the first truly thing good in my life. The first time I tasted something other than the cruelty of my brother. Ever since I helped kill him I've been running. I ran into the arms of Daario because he was fun and not because he was worthy of my love. I didn't realize I had used him until I left him. I didn't realize I was running when I fell into Jon's arms. Jorah, I've been running away from you ever since Drogo died. You're my love and yet I was in too much pain to notice."

She had admitted she loved me and yet she was in so much pain. I didn't know what to feel. I wanted to feel happy but that feeling was tinged with guilt. Guilt that made me feel horrible for feeling so good about the news.

"I know loving someone, truly loving some, involves risks." Daenerys continued. "With Drogo it involved my heart breaking. If I fall in love with you, Jorah, my heart might break."

"I would never abandon your side." I insisted. "You don't have to worry about me leaving you."

"Drogo didn't abandon my side. He was dying and I had to kill him. You might die in the wars to come and my heart will break. It will crumble so much that I won't be able to feel much after that. But if that is to happen, I want it. Because the sweetest thing I can think of is to have my heart broken by you, my sweet bear."

"Khalessi."

I looked over her and saw a willing body. A body that wished to become entwined with mine. I felt my cock harden just thinking about removing her clothing. The thought of her lips on mine became maddening. This was no dream, she was wanting to become mine. She was wanting me as more than just a dear friend or advisor.

"How have you thought of taking me if you could?" Daenerys asked. "I know you must have thought about it before."

"I..." I started and then couldn't find a proper way to continue.

"Don't tell me, show me." She said as she stood up.

She walked to the edge of the table and leaned over it. Her ass beautiful and the need to fuck her that way nearly made me walk to her. Then she positioned herself with her back in the table and stuck her chest out. I thought of finally peeling her clothes off to reveal her tits. Finally tasting them.

"Don't keep me waiting." Daenerys said and walked over to take my hand.

She took my hand and put it underneath one of her tits. I felt my heart racing and she looked at me. I kissed her. Each kiss more passionate than the last. Each kiss making both of us lose ourselves. I broke the kiss and turned her around. I kissed her neck and heard a soft moan exit my queen's lips.

I slowly undid her outfit. I took my time as I watched each area of naked skin appear for me for the first time. I had seen her naked before when she had come out of the fires, but this time was different. Now I wasn't just looking at her but feeling her heat. Now I had her body to do with as I pleased as she yearned for me.

After minutes of slowing undressing and looking at her, I started to undress myself. Khaleesi came towards me but I held a hand out. She nodded and started to finger herself. The moans were soft and they made me undress faster. For her I had made sure her clothing fell close by her but mine...my clothing went every which way.

"Jo...rrrr...." Daenerys moaned as I finally moved towards her. "Ah..."

I took her hand which she had been using to pleasure herself and put her fingers in my mouth. Sucking them so that I could taste her on my tongue.

I kissed her and pushed her back to the table. Or at least that's what I meant to do. In our frantic need to be one with each other, we made a slight error and fell down. Daenerys was on top of me and we were laughing. Our laughter soon changed to moans as I rolled her over so that now I was on top. She spread her legs open and I entered her.

"Khal...ssss..." I moaned softly as I felt her.

In all my dreams and fantasies I couldn't have imagined anything as sweet as this. She was warm and wet. It was easy to go deep in as she was aroused. Very aroused. I kissed the top of her tits before taking her mouth. She put her arms around my neck as I started to thrust. Each thrust made her shiver and moan into my mouth.

I kept my thrusts slow for awhile and felt her nails dig into my back. Her moans seemed like pleas to me. I wouldn't quench my love's fire, not yet. I would make her yearn for me in this moment like I had for all the years I had served her. I kept my thrusts soft and slow while kissing her. I kissed her lips and her neck.

"Jor...aaa!" Daenerys moaned loudly and I started fucking her hard.

That one moan had made me realize how not in control I was. If I had been in control that one sound wouldn't have made me forget who I was. Suddenly my only purpose in life was making her moan. For a second she was on top of me and then she was under me again. Her cries of pleasure becoming louder and my thrusts becoming erratic.

"Jjjjoooooooo....oooo....ooooh! Oooh!" Daenerys yelled in pleasure. "Ooooh! Ooooh! Jor....aaaaaaaaaah!"

I felt her cum once and then again. Each time her cries of pleasure became louder than the last.

"Kha....Dae....aaaah!" I yelled out as I came inside of her.

With my final thrust I had gone in as deep as I could and leaned my head back. My cum filled her and I exited her a few minutes later. I lay on the ground breathless but feeling good. I grimaced slightly in pain where I had fallen and then quickly looked at Daenerys. Her eyes were looking in mine.

"My sweet bear." Daenerys said with a grin.

"My queen." I replied with a smile of my own.  
* * *  
I walked through Dragonstone with some clothing on. Just enough to be polite. After I had done my self-appointed task I would sleep next to my love. My queen. The woman I had loved and now returned my affections.

"Tyrion?" I asked as I knocked on his door.

"Jorah?" The Imp asked, his voice clearly that of a drunkard.

He invited me in and soon I was sitting on a chair while he took a place on his bed. He looked at me confused as if I might be a hallucination.

"I need your help." I finally told him.

"You need my help?" Tyrion asked. "I don't think you and I share the same interests."

"Which is why I need you. Jon turns out not to be a bastard and Daenerys turns out to be his aunt. I'm not sure how to properly inform him of his mistake for the next few years."

"Are you fucking her?"

His keen mind, though muddled by wine, had been alerted by my slip. I guess it was no great secret of why a new lover would want to harass the former one. It was petty of me and yet I still felt like shoving it in Jon's face every chance I could get. I hadn't had the pleasure of telling Daario that Daenerys hadn't even loved him, she had gotten rid of him easily, as I had been searching for a cure when that had happened. But now I had Jon who was very much alive and easy to communicate with.

"No, wait, I already know the answer." Tyrion said with a wave of his hand. "I can see why you came to me for help. You're too serious to have a chance of having your jokes succeed."

"So you'll help me?" I asked him.

"I want to keep on the right side of the King of the Seven Kingdoms. Plus it will be a good challenge trying to turn your blunt words into something that would actually qualify as a joke. Oh, before you go I must say you better hurry to our queen."

I followed his eyes and looked down and saw the bulge in my pants. From the time it had taken me to dress and talk to Tyrion I had regained my energy. I then looked at him.

"You do scowl the best of anyone I know." Tyrion said. "If your old cock is that hard I can't imagine that Daenerys is dry."

Deciding not to send another glare at Tyrion, I walked quickly to Khaleesi's chambers. I wouldn't admit it to the Imp but I had seen her not fully satisfied from before.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to start work on a longer Jorah/Daenerys fic but that will come out more slowly as I focus more on other projects. I plan to start outlining hopefully later tonight.


End file.
